Rosarito Beach Hotel
The Rosarito Beach Hotel is a location in Season 2 and Season 3 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse The Rosarito Beach Hotel, managed by Elena, is a hotel complex in the coastal town of Rosarito, Baja California. Situated on the sea front, the hotel was a venue for weddings; moments before the apocalypse began to overwhelm the hotel, Jessica and Oscar Diaz were getting married, attended by a large number of guests in the hotel's ballroom. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 After the effects of the outbreak reached the hotel, many of the hotel's guests and staff were killed, with many reanimating into zombies. These deaths were exaggerated by Elena's actions - in an effort to contain the situation she locked the doors of the ballroom - likely causing many of the deaths; victims being hotel employee Christina, Jessica herself, alongside her father, Charles. However, a group of survivors were able to ensure areas of the hotel were safe, marking those rooms with the deceased in. These included in one group; the groom Oscar, his brother Andrés, and Jessica's mother Ilene, whilst Elena and her nephew Hector in another. Separated from her son Nicholas, partner Travis and his son Christopher, Madison Clark's group - consisting of her daughter Alicia, Victor Strand and Ofelia Salazar take shelter in the hotel. The group begin to search the premises, Alicia and Ofelia the rooms, whilst Madison and Victor search the bar, but end up drinking the bar's alcohol, concluding in Victor drunkenly playing the piano. Lured by the noise, the undead who had been locked in their hotel rooms by Elena begin to throw themselves off their balconies, whilst many begin to break free from a shop across the road. Meanwhile, whilst taking a shower in one of the rooms, Ofelia disappears, leaving Alicia. Alicia, in an effort to try and find Ofelia, is cornered by zombies - including Christina - but is saved by Elena. While Madison and Victor were able to escape the bar, Alicia and Elena get back to the ground floor to search for Ofelia, Hector, Madison, and Strand. However, they are ambushed by a group of surviving wedding guests, lead by Oscar, Andrés, and Ilene. They trade Elena's keys with access to the entire hotel, for Hector's freedom, as he was taken hostage by the wedding survivors, and flee as Alicia unleashes the zombies from the bar. Alicia, Elena, and Hector reunite with Madison and Victor at the hotel spa, and begin, led by Madison, to negotiate with the wedding survivors, who agree to return the keys in return for clearing the dead from the hotel. As the begin putting down the undead, other members of the wedding group begin to help drag the bodies and burn them on the beach, softening tensions between the two groups. Eventually, a plan is made to lure all of the zombies out of the hotel buildings and onto the pier where Madison leads them far enough over the water to have the rip current sweep them away as they follow her when she jumps into the ocean. That night, all of the survivors, including Hector and Elena, Madison's group, and the wedding survivors celebrate their new union at a dinner. Ilene, still holding Elena responsible for the death of her husband and daughter, refuses to attend, whilst Oscar is found by Strand outside the honeymoon suite, it being discovered that Oscar put the undead Jessica inside, being unable to kill her himself. Strand offers and kills Jessica on Oscar's behalf. A few days later, Ilene, still distraught, stabs Strand with a knife in anger, and as a result is put under permanent watch and isolation in her room. The remaining hotel survivors begin to make the hotel their new home, learning to fish, sowing crops and strengthening the hotel's boundaries while restoring electricity through the generators. After learning of Nicholas's possible whereabouts in Tijuana, Madison turns on the hotel lights at night in a desperate attempt to signal Nick. While Alicia was able to get the lights turned off, numerous people throughout the city of Rosarito and the surrounding area witnessed the lights. By the next morning, 44 people showed up at the front gates, including Travis. Elena, Hector, Alicia, Oscar, Madison and Andrés stand at the gates, refusing entry to the newcomers, until Madison recognizes Travis, letting him in. Eventually, the group let the remaining newcomers into the parking garage, providing them with healthcare and food, but refusing them entry to the hotel. That night, further refugees arrive at the gates, including Brandon and Derek. The next morning, the hotel residents continue to assess and treat the refugees in the garage, including the newcomers who arrived the night before. When Madison realizes that Derek and Brandon are the boys Travis described in story on how he and Chris became separated, she and the others try to discreetly banish the boys. However, the refugees start to get angry when they see the boys being escorted out of the garage, believing they are getting a room in the hotel. They follow the boys outside to the gates but Travis catches up to them in time and demands to know what happened to his son. As he speaks to them in a coffee shop outside the hotel, he locks everyone out and proceeds to beat the boys to death. When Oscar tries to intervene, he is critically wounded as his head is bashed by Travis during his blind rage. With the boys dead and Oscar injured, Andrés and the others are furious and rush to save Oscar as Hector and Elena lock Travis in a room. Despite the emergency surgery, Oscar dies from his wounds, which infuriates Hector and the others. Despite the agreement to allow Travis stay in his room and leave the next morning with Madison and Alicia, they break into Travis' room and beat him until Andrés pulls out a gun. Before Travis can be killed, Alicia stabs Andrés in the chest and Strand secures the gun, allowing his friends to escape. Strand watches from the hotel grounds as they take a truck and smash their way through the gates and away from the hotel. Season 3 With the deaths of the Diaz brothers and the exile of Madison's family, Strand remains behind at the hotel with Elena, Hector, Ilene, and the other guests and refugees. After the death of Ilene, who commited suicide recently, Strand finds that the key Ilene gave him operates a car in the hotel’s parking garage, and he drives off to the Gonzalez Dam. Victor Strand and Daniel Salazar later arrive at the hotel and begin searching for Ofelia, but they find the place abandoned and overrun with walkers, leaving Elena, Hector and the other guests and refugees fate unknown. Inhabitants Survivors Staff *''Christina'' Wedding and Hotel Guests *''Ilene Stowe'' *''Andrés Diaz'' (Former Medic) *''Oscar Diaz'' *''Jessica Diaz'' *''Mrs. Diaz'' *''Charles Stowe'' *At least 12 unnamed wedding and hotel guests Newcomers *Ava *Ava's Husband *Ava's Mother *Refugee 1 *Refugee 2 *Refugee 3 *Refugee 4 *Refugee 5 *Refugee 6 *Refugee 7 *''Brandon Luke'' *''Derek'' *At least 60 unnamed refugees Formerly *Alicia Clark *Victor Strand (Former Medic) *Elena Reyes (Former Leader) *Hector Reyes *''Madison Clark'' (Former Leader) *''Ofelia Salazar'' *''Travis Manawa'' Deaths *Charles Stowe (Alive) *Jessica Diaz (Alive and Zombified) *Mrs. Diaz (Off-Screen) *Christina (Alive and Zombified) *Derek *Brandon Luke (Alive and Zombified) *Oscar Diaz *Andrés Diaz *Ilene Stowe *Many unnamed hotel and wedding guests (Off-Screen) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Los Muertos" *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Triva *Filming location is used as the actual Rosarito Beach Hotel and spa for the setting of the hotel. **The location of which can be found here. Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Rosarito Beach Hotel